Thoughts about you
by xXSoul-dweller
Summary: Set in the Human!AU of hetalia, with the corrupt government in charge of the time of death for everyone by installing little numbers onto their fingernails, they count down until their death, Lyra kohler a lowly college student despises the fact the government is as powerful as it is and with the death of her brother the only thing left to do is play along with the dangerous game.


_I tell myself that I will be, oh-so-loved  
If I could only, find a stronger blade  
I would cut off my face!  
Those __spoken words__ that tell me, in my head, I will be alright  
I just need to clear my crazy filled mind ...  
Why not, I dont know?  
I got hurt while playing with the creation of tomorrow  
And closing the empty gap, behind the broken seams _

_~ Tokyo teddy bear: Kagamine rin_

* * *

I couldn't see his hair past the crowd of people; I mean it was white and it stood out like a sore thumb, once I shoved my way through the crowd I backed up slowly…Lucifer…his body was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, twisted and broken, that's how he looked…like a doll that fell from its place on a shelf, my older brother was dead and lying on the road before me. I could feel tears rising in my eyes as my vision blurred, I clenched my fists and ran towards the driver and punched him in the face.

"THAT WAS MY BROTHER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE BITCH! THAT'S MY BROTHER YOU KILLED!" I screamed and screamed until my voice grew hoarse and I was on the ground crying my eyes out "that was my brother you killed….." I whispered softly as a lady helped me up and away from the road "n…no wait….." I walked away from her back to Lucifer and took his necklace off of him, placing it in my pocket I walked away silently without another word…

~*several months earlier*~

"New rule…you aren't allowed to be link anymore…." Lucifer muttered angrily biting his thumb nail, I giggled softly watching my brother's frustration; the look on his face was priceless after every battle, loss after loss after loss I kept winning.

"It's not my fault I keep winning; maybe your eye is acting up again…" I muttered softly, brushing my hair out of my face as we chose our next match Sonic versus Link, he lost again; In his frustration I turned off the Wii without him knowing and I walked out to the balcony of our apartment "looks like spring's almost over..." I sighed and stared at the city skyline. Lucifer walked out to the balcony and put his arm around me.

"What are you planning to do after college Lyra?" he muttered quietly, braiding my hair with swift, nimble fingers, "If you want to know what I'm doing I'm not…and besides…" he smiled softly "I've started the government's little game…." Lucifer smirked softly, showing me the small numbers etched onto his fingernails. I glared at him and slapped his forehead causing him to blink in surprise.

"Idiot! Do you WANT to die?" I yelled the government's game was when you found out how much time you had until you died, and some of the articles about it were true down to the core. I was terrified of it but now….I had to protect Lucifer…the idiot, it was like he wanted to die. "People actually die from this…more blood to cover their hands already…" I whispered "Lucifer please…get it removed get them removed….." I grabbed his shirt collar tightly and stared into his purple eyes, my own violet irises visible in them; he stared at me before scowling.

"No, I'm playing the game…I'm stronger than you…..and it should be pretty obvious by now…." He stated softly "now stop acting like a little kid and grow up." With that Lucifer turned on his heels and went back inside, leaving me out on the balcony with the cold night weather.

The next morning I slept through half of my classes, Geometry, History, Science, English, and physical education, how I managed not to get caught I have no idea but the teachers paid more attention to the troublemakers than me, yay; but during the hours I noticed those small red numbers on everyone's hands I shuddered to myself and kept walking, next and FINAL class was my major, art, I knew I wouldn't go anywhere in life but if I liked it I'd pursue it! When I walked in I saw the canvases set up perfectly as always, I smiled to myself and walked up to my seat and began sketching in my sketch book, I kept my true feelings in here, sketch upon sketch I ended up trashing it all, they were good I'll give myself that but I refused to let others see. I pursed my lips and yawned softly sitting through it was quite boring but it was fun at least, when the class ended I grabbed my stuff and booked it for home.

"Lucifer I'm home~" I called quietly, I looked around the house before spotting a note from him 'be back soon' My hair fell in my face as I sighed, probably off at one of his girlfriend's houses; broken hearts scattered his past and future- if he lived that long that is…I just wish someone would show him the love he needed to heal him. I grabbed an apple from the bag and munched on it while climbing up to the roof of our apartment "life's just a bitch…" I sighed softly, staring at the clear sky, not a single thing dotted the scenery.

"I know…" a voice called from below, I ignored the voice without a second glance, ignoring the brunette hair that lay beside me "I'm Allan, dollface, and who are you?" He smirked with a look that said 'I'm desperate'

"Lyra…and if you call me dollface again I'll kick you off this roof…" I scowled, hurray for more annoying people… "let me see your hand for a minute…" he showed it to me and I examined the fingernails..No countdown...At least someone had sense "ok you're alright in my book~" I smiled

"Why…did you need to see my hand?" Allan blinked; his crimson eyes were eying me suspiciously.

"No reason…" I grinned softly, taking another bite of my apple "so why are you up here anyway?" My eyebrows rose slightly in curiosity, he probably wouldn't tell me…an old insane asylum patient who was put there falsely accused of killing my parents…but Lucifer knew the truth…he knew I killed them…but I couldn't tell him why…because our parents never deserved to die.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" Allan asked, interrupting my thoughts, I blinked and stared at him, he looked at me intently before sitting up "if you don't want to tell me that's fine dollface~" he jumped up and away to avoid my foot. "Sorry," he shrugged "I'm out of here…nutcase"

I growled softly and pulled out my pocket knife, then put it back '_no…he doesn't deserve to die…._' I thought to myself staring at him as he left, someday…someday I would end up back in that damned asylum… "I better get a hold of myself…." I shook my head and went back inside.


End file.
